PERCY JACKSONHARRY POTTER CROSSOVER CHAPTER 1
by thundermajoo
Summary: N/A
1. Chapter 1

**A PERCY JACKSON/HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER **

**CHAPTER – 1 **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF J.K ROWLING AND RICK RICORDIAN **

**THUNDERMAJOO- THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION REVIEWS WOULD BE ACCEPTED **

PERCY-

I woke up to find camp half-blood to be in fire chaos all around and by the look of it there had been a fight, I was surprised I hadn't been woken up I could have beaten up the rivals I found Chiron inside the big house talking with annebeth both very horrified, I went up there and bust in only to shout to Chiron and say that why I had not been invited to fight the rivals, the only answer Chiron could think of was to say "who are you."

That was the biggest shock I had ever had to battle then I decided that Chiron was joking but I knew he wasn't, Chiron like everyone was scared and shocked. I started saying "Chiron…..I" I got hold of myself and said "Chiron stop joking, I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, What happened here" "Kronos attacked, but still who are you?" replied Chiron. I ignored him and said "I had killed Kronos this is a lie" but before Chiron could reply there was a loud noise and I fainted I could only hear a few words like demigod, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts.

When I woke I was inside what looked like a hospital room, before I could wake up I saw a very tall old man who had a white beard and looked like a 100 year old but he saw me and said "Percy how are you, I am sure you must be feeling drowsy appariting can do that."

"Where am I" was only what I could say.

"I will explain, Percy I am just starting, you must have noticed how Chiron and the others might have not remembered you that was me I did some magic over them I am a wizard Percy a wizard."

"Wizar….." I interrupted.

"Yes, a wizard Percy" replied that old man "my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore but you may call me Dumbledore now please kindly let me explain everything without any interruption, around billion years ago your god Hecate gave magic to few mortals and thus wizards were found, but any way a dark wizard Voldemort is trying to kill every mortal in the world and finish my school Hogwarts where wizards are trained to battle similar to your camp half-blood."

Hearing the name of the camp filled him with happiness "but what do I have to do?"

"You Percy are really powerful and might be able to help us defeat Voldemort after that you can go back to camp but before that learn hear how to use magic demigod are also sort of wizards so you will be able to do magic" replied Dumbledore.

"Yes" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

REVIEWS WOULD BE ACCEPPTED AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW

Correct me if I make spelling mistakes please

THUNDERMAJOO- I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER

HARRY –

Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen from the following morning he had to tell him how he suspected Umbridge to be a Death eater, but Dumbledore was ignoring him since the year has started, and this new admission of a boy named Percy Jackson is a little different then all of us he can't do magic but the teachers seem to ignore that he can't even do the Levitating charm Wingardium Leviosa, and he has been sorted to slytherin but he doesn't care this all annoys me a lot. Now suddenly there is a sword fighting club opened which is ultra-cool and I am joining it the first meeting will be tomorrow morning.

(The sword-fighting club)

"I hate him" said Ron "why did That Snape had to teach sword-fighting class."

I agreed with him Snape and I hated each other he tortures me any chance he gets.

"Sword fighting is really different than magic and I think very less will be able to master it" said Snape "now I want a volunteer on whom I can demonstrate the correct and best way of Sword fighting."

Several people raised their hands Percy was among them and he was chosen. "Now boy you will attack me and I will show them how to deflect a strike" said Snape Percy simply nodded and took a sword from the stock the sword he took was really good Percy called it Riptide.

The first shock took place when Percy attacked Snape so hard that he fell on the ground and the second shock when he lazily side-stepped Snape's counter-attack.

"Detention" bellowed Snape he begin to continue but a flying horse yes a flying horse was outside the castle we all ran that way along with Snape and Percy.

"Blackjack" Percy shouted.

The horsey thing started saying something in his language Percy continued to listen like he understood. "Dumbledore" Percy shouted and at once Dumbledore apparated which annoyed me a lot.

PERCY-

"Kronos is attacking "I said, Dumbledore had a mix expression of surprised and scared "This is it then we will fight, Percy you along with me the whole staff and the hunters of Artemis."

"The hunters are here?" I asked.

"Yes" replied Dumbledore

"What is happening" Said a boy who had shabby hair was tall and lightning scar on his forehead.

"Percy explain everything to harry" said Dumbledore pointing at the same boy who I figured must be Harry.

THUNDERMAJOO- SORRY IT WAS SHORT I WILL ALSO DO A SHORT 1 QUESTION QUIZ

Q1- WHAT IS THE GREEK NAME FOR RIPTIDE


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson/Harry potter crossover

I do not own any right to these novels

Thundermajoo =Thank you for the reviews I would try to improve my work and please correct me if I make some mistake

Harry -:

As this boy "Percy" says I have to believe that there are Greek gods now and he is the son of Poseidon, and he is what he calls a Demigod. "Wait! You mean kronos is an evil guy and you have to defeat him, with my help?" I asked. He replied "Yes, and I am not asking your help Dumbledore is, I have already defeated Kronos and I can do it again." I knew I was not going to like him from the first moment I saw him, and what is Dumbledore playing with first he ignores me and then asks for help I would have simply denied if Hogwarts was not at stake. "Explain again how Hogwarts is at danger?" I asked "I have already said twice but will repeat again Zeus and your House founder Godric had some sort of deal which included some sort of protecting a thing in Hogwarts and we figured that Voldemort would want it but he is using Kronos and is making him steal it" He said in a "who is this dumb guy I am talking to" tone.

"I thought I once saw a flying horse from my house at the age of 6 Fred and George said I am going mental but I am sure it was a Pegasus" said Ron in the common room after Harry told them everything "But that is not the point" said Hermione "Oh! Why are we always involved in this sort of thing can't life be normal." "That would be some day!" said Harry. "But if there really is a war coming we should be prepared, It would be really dangerous though going against Two evil people You-know-who and this guy Kronos" said Ron. "Yes Ron is correct" began Hermione "we should be prepared, Fred and George can supply us some bombs they have made, and I think so we should learn sword-fighting carefully Snape or no Snape."

Percy -:

My day was going really bad first the sorting hat put me in the worst house Slytherin and this boy Malfoy is pestering about how great and connected his family are and blackjack arriving telling that Kronos is here also that Chiron and he has regained his memory and the other will regain it gradually, they will be coming to the war which can happen any day now day after tomorrow most probably as it is the winter solstice when the evil is strong. And the worst thing is Kronos has taken the body of Heracles the Famous demigod who is now a god who is being possessed by Kronos. Someone named Voldemort also has a role in reviving Kronos we know this all by using the trick Luke used on us Spy. Snape is doing it but Dumbledore has forbidden me to tell anyone. And that boy Harry he is special I know it he defeated Voldemort when he was a baby. Right now I am heading to meet the hunters and make a battle plan also meeting Hagrid who has tried to ally with the giants we will also hear his news.


End file.
